The invention relates generally to supplying power to a wireless digital imaging detector, and more particularly, to supplying power to a wireless X-ray detector.
In medical diagnostic applications, digital X-ray imaging systems offer exceptional versatility and rapid reconstruction of radiographic images. A digital X-ray imaging system consists of at least a radiation source, a detector, and an image data processor and display. Radiation from a source is directed toward a subject, typically a patient, and a portion of the radiation passes through the subject and impacts a detector, which transforms the radiation into useful image data. After receiving the image data, an image data processor translates the data into a radiographic image for display.
As digital X-ray imaging systems have become increasingly widespread, digital X-ray detectors have become more portable for even greater versatility. Rather than remaining fixed against a table or wall, some digital X-ray detectors may be moved freely, remaining tethered only to a host computer and power supply. Such a configuration, however, may prove limiting in many applications. The tether may not allow the wireless detector to reach or turn as desired. Also, the tether may become tangled, and may present a tripping hazard to those in the vicinity. Moreover, recoiling the tether while connected to the detector may prove cumbersome to medical personnel. To overcome such limitations, attempts have been made to allow for wireless operation of digital X-ray detectors.
Though a wireless X-ray detector may offer greater mobility, its emancipation requires a power system as mobile as the wireless X-ray detector itself. Such a power system must further endure a strenuous medical environment in which a wireless X-ray detector may be deployed, as well as accommodate wireless X-ray detectors throughout a range of varying applications. Additionally, it may be desirable to allow the wireless X-ray detector to remain in position while a depleted power supply is replaced.